


Наедине

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rain, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: На улице лил жуткий дождь, и проще было переждать непогоду в фургоне, чем искать среди полуразрушенных зданий надежное укрытие.





	Наедине

— А вы не слишком-то и похожи, — рассмеялась Нико, без стеснения рассматривая Вергилия. — Будто не отец и сын, а совершенно незнакомые люди. Разве что цвет волос у вас одинаковый.

— Да и ты не слишком похожа на своего отца, — с едва заметной усмешкой ответил Вергилий и отставил ножны с катаной в сторону. На улице лил жуткий дождь, и проще было переждать непогоду в фургоне, чем искать среди полуразрушенных зданий надежное укрытие. — Разве что то же неуемное желание коснуться чужих вещей.

Нико быстро отвела взгляд от Ямато и вновь посмотрела на Вергилия. Это же лицо она видела каждый раз, когда на пороге фургона появлялся Данте. Но если Данте казался дремлющим на солнцепеке хищником, то Вергилий был хищником на охоте — зверем невероятной силы, что напал на след новой жертвы и не намеревался ее отпускать. Братья настолько же отличались, насколько были похожи друг на друга, и Нико убеждала себя не дразнить лишний раз спящего дракона.

— Не укусит же меня меч, в самом-то деле, — шутливо произнесла она и уселась на диванчик напротив. Пара мелких деталей завалилась еще глубже, и Нико беспечно махнула рукой: еще успеет их вытащить.

Вергилий смерил ее нечитаемым взглядом и спустя пару секунд молчания все же решил ответить:

— Меч, может, и не укусит, зато я — вполне.

Нико вздрогнула и что-то неразборчиво пробормотала. Покрасневшие уши и скулы выдавали, что подумала она о чем-то совершенно глупом и бесстыдном.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Вергилий и в вежливом недоумении приподнял бровь. Нико покраснела еще сильнее (хотя, казалось, куда там) и вжала голову в плечи, а чуткий слух полудемона уловил ее учащенное сердцебиение.

Вергилий коротко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Реакция девчонки оказалась не такой, как он ожидал, и теперь стоило бы повернуть назад — или дойти до самого конца и утолить свое любопытство.

— Итак, это был Неро? Или все-таки Данте?

— П-причем з-здесь Данте? — заикавшаяся Нико еще больше стала похожа на своего отца, и Вергилий поспешно отогнал образ чокнутого ученого, грезившего об ангелах и подчинении демонов своей воле. Здесь фантазии явно были калибром поменьше. — И Н-неро... У н-него девушка есть!

Кирие, в отличие от Нико, была действительно хорошей и прилежной девушкой, заслуживавшей большего, и Вергилий, узнав ее получше, даже мысленно извинился перед ней за тот случай с возвращением Ямато. Что насчет Неро... Перед сыном Вергилий извиняться не собирался даже на смертном одре, и на то были свои причины.

Разговор оборвался сам по себе. Сгорающая со стыда Нико еще некоторое время поерзала на диване и наконец успокоилась. Конечно, теперь ее взгляд периодически норовил соскользнуть то на губы притворявшегося спящим Вергилия, то на его красивые руки, то на его пах — и последнее вновь заставляло Нико краснеть.

Последовав примеру Вергилия, Нико прикрыла глаза и стала вслушиваться в барабанящий по крыше и стеклам дождь, но ее мысли все время уходили в неправильную сторону.

— Как давно? — вдруг спросил Вергилий, чуть изменив свою позу. Пружины дивана отчетливо скрипнули под его весом, и Нико пообещала себе обязательно заменить старую мебель.

— Как давно что? — переспросила она, старательно следя за тем, чтобы голос не дрожал.

— Как давно ты засматриваешься на Данте? Хм, думаешь, он красивый?

Нико прижала ладони к щекам, умоляя организм не срываться снова в дурацкое фанючество, а потом до нее внезапно дошло, _что именно_ у нее спросил Вергилий.

«Почему именно на Данте? — мысленно возмутилась она, рассматривая спокойного Вергилия. — Если он больше известен в мире людей, это не значит, что все девчонки западают только на него».

Плавно подойдя к мысли «Вергилий мне тоже нравится», Нико тихо ойкнула и задумалась: сказать правду или не сказать? Но правда была слишком смущающей, так что она решила остановиться на полуправде:

— Красивый. Вряд ли кому-то он может не понравиться.

Вергилий окинул Нико странным взглядом и прикрыл глаза.

***

Дождь усилился. Нико даже показалось, что вдалеке вспыхнула молния и загремел гром. Их с Вергилием неожиданное соседство планировало затянуться еще на некоторое время, так что, устав от безделья, Нико решила заварить себе кофе.

Точнее, весь процесс заварки ограничился тем, что она встала с дивана и нажала кнопку на кофеварке. Относительно чистая кружка заняла свое место на подставке, и Нико — просто из вежливости, конечно же, — уточнила у Вергилия:

— Будешь?

Сочтя молчание за отказ, она не стала расстраиваться — кофейные зерна сейчас ценились так же сильно, как и автомобильное топливо.

Горьковатый аромат растекся в воздухе, и Нико потянулась за сигаретами.

— Нет, — Вергилий тут же обломил ей весь кайф и предупреждающе коснулся ножен меча. — Никаких сигарет.

— Вот ведь семейка унылых говнюков, — тихо пожаловалась Нико, прекрасно зная, что ее слышат, и спрятала пачку обратно. — Никакого житья с вами нет.

Неуместное замечание «А вот Данте...» настойчиво лезло в голову, и Нико поспешно заняла рот более безопасным в данный момент времяпрепровождением — начала медленно пить готовый кофе.

Пустая сахарница насмешливо глазела с имитации кухонного стола, и Нико чисто из упрямства перепроверила каждую полку в поисках сахара. Везде, как назло, было пусто.

Внеплановая ревизия подтвердила, что запасы практически подошли к концу, и огорченная Нико допила чуть остывший кофе.

Копировавший статую Вергилий за это время ни разу не шелохнулся, кроме того случая с сигаретами, — будто и правда уснул. Или просто не хотел реагировать, что вполне вписывалось в его характер.

Нико выругалась и, поставив кружку в переполненную мойку, негромко вздохнула. Дурацкий дождь испортил все планы, а молчаливая компания в виде Вергилия вызывала лишь глухую тоску и слабое раздражение на самой грани восприятия. Бросив на него настороженный взгляд, Нико все же решила рискнуть.

Охотник из нее был отвратительный — шаги Нико слышала вся живность в округе, плюс сопровождающий фургон бодрый бит не давал демонам заскучать, однако ей и не нужно было подкрадываться. Нико замерла в шаге от Вергилия и, собравшись с духом, рывком попыталась ухватить Ямато.

Однако, увы, человеку никогда не угнаться за полудемоном. Вергилий распахнул глаза в тот же момент, как Нико начала движение, и перехватил ее руку у самых ножен — пальцы едва-едва успели коснуться рукояти. Нико по инерции наклонилась еще ниже и зашипела от боли в запястье. Зато теперь между их лицами оставалось совсем небольшое расстояние — можно было беспрепятственно рассмотреть светло-голубую радужку глаз Вергилия.

— Что ты делаешь? — чересчур спокойно спросил он и крепче сжал пальцы. Нико поморщилась.

— Развлекаюсь, как видишь. Думаю, у меня неплохо получается.

Вергилий помедлил пару секунд, рассматривая невозмутимое лицо Нико, и наконец отпустил ее, предварительно оттолкнув руку в сторону. Ямато остался на том же месте, однако меч мог в любой момент покинуть ножны и оказаться, например, в груди одной необычно дерзкой девчонки.

Получив болезненный урок, Нико, наоборот, загорелась еще большим желанием добиться своего. Шагнув вперед, она обхватила руками лицо Вергилия и неловко прижалась губами к его губам. Ни о каком _настоящем_ поцелуе речи и не шло — так, обманка для юных неопытных мечтателей, — и Нико надеялась, что последующее за этим возмездие оставит ее с целыми ребрами.

Вот только Вергилий опять поступил не так, как ожидалось, и резко повалил Нико на диван рядом с собой. Пожилая мебель протяжно всхлипнула и просела на несколько сантиметров под их весом. Оставив раскрасневшуюся и задыхающуюся от неожиданного падения Нико лежать на диване в неудобной позе, Вергилий поднялся на ноги и, подхватив Ямато, безмолвно вышел из фургона.

Нико отбросила в сторону лезущие в глаза пряди и повернулась набок, пытаясь успокоиться. Она не слишком осознавала, что сейчас чувствует, и уж тем более не имела ни малейшего понятия, что чувствует пойманный врасплох с этим поцелуем Вергилий, но подобный исход — с целыми ребрами и неожиданно сладкой дрожью в груди — уже можно было считать чудом.

А человек всегда ждал повторения чудес.


End file.
